


the extremists run out of milk

by anarchonazbol



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, SOERY TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS, it was 4AM I SWEAR FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchonazbol/pseuds/anarchonazbol
Summary: im gonna fucking cry. you see fbi, theres this discord server im in and the writing channel has a MILK EMOJI NEXT TO IT and it was 4AM AND I GOT INSPIRED
Relationships: authunity (technically)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	the extremists run out of milk

Nazi grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge.

He poured a bit of it into a small bowl and grabbed a box of Rice Krispies, cereal of choice for purebred Aryans similar to him. He sat down and began eating, watching his favorite show American Dad (mostly because the main character is the closest to representation in TV he'll get - a republican conservative American, unlike him, who was uh... a white nationalist, to say the least). The identitarian was too focused on Stan Smith owning the libs to realize that Commie had woken up and walked into the kitchen.

"Greetings, comrade fascist," Commie greeted him, with a small chuckle and a big grin. Nazi didn't even notice this, obviously, leading Commie to instead go straight for the fridge instead of striking up a conversation. He was hoping to eat cereal similarly to his rightist counterpart, but was instead going to make it with homemade cereal and milk.

"Oh, we're out of milk." Nazi muttered.

"Oh, do not worry, I have a uh... easy way of getting milk, without going to the store." 

"Without going to the store? Did you get a fucking cow or something?" 

"Similar," Commie said quietly, in a weirdly deeper voice, placing his hand on Nazi's shoulder.

He turned around slowly and stared at Commie, knowing where this was going.

"I'm... not going to let you fucking MILK ME, TANKIE." Nazi jumped up out of his seat and pushed the communist away.

"No no no, you see, the act is simple and painless." He smiled, slowly inching towards Nazi.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MARXIST -" 

Commie pulled Nazi towards him, overpowering the (repressed ass mf) twunk easily. He picked him up straight off the ground and carried him to Ancap's room, for some fucking reason.

"OH - HEYYY Commie!" Ancap quickly shut his laptop and threw the covers over himself. "Has the uh, milkman arrived?" He had his default smug rich guy grin on his face, only realizing Nazi was slung over Commie's shoulder after saying that.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Nazi exclaimed, only to get a slap from Commie and watch the door get shut and locked by a half naked Ancap.

"Da, this time it'll be uh..."

"Nazi? No problem!"

Commie threw Nazi on Ancap's heart shaped bed, legs crossed to hide his massive fucking boner for some reason. Ancap pulled a briefcase out of his closet and took out what looked like a breast pump. It was that moment when Nazi realized what the fuck he (UNWILLINGLY) got himself into. The capitalist passed the contents of the briefcase over to his opposite.

"This will only take minute," Commie began climbing on the bed, holding the fucking BREAST PUMP. With one hand over Nazi's mouth, he unbuttoned his shirt and listened to Ancap as he said the instructions.

Nazi yanked Commie's hand off of his mouth somehow with a yelp.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AT LEAST GIVE ME ANESTHESIA -" Nazi yelled, not daring to make eye contact with any of the others in the room, instead staring at the wall to his right.

"Ohh, of course!" Ancap had a weird ass 'aha' moment.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, NONO -"

Ancap hopped on the bed and put one of those anesthesia mask things on Nazi, who struggled as much as he could before succumbing to whatever cheap shit Ancap probably gave him. The last thing he saw was Commie about to fucking milk him.

\-------

"Hello? Hellooo?" A familiar voice forced Nazi to slowly open his eyes. Not the voice he'd want to hear after blacking out and waking up, but a familiar voice.

He was on the couch, Ancom staring down at him. He looked down and put a hand on his right titty, slowly looking back up at the anarchist.

"What... the fuck... happened?" Nazi grumbled, looking around the livingroom to see the sunset shining through the blinds - red and yellow, like... mcdonalds. Also ancap and commie

"I dunno, I kinda found you on the couch after doing a bunch of LSD. Why were you fondling your boob so aggressively?"

"N-no reason. Where's Commie?" 

"Oh, over there eating his 'homemade cereal.' I swear, he could be a baker or something!" Nazi was going to say something about how women were supposed to bake, not men, but stopped himself.

"Cereal, huh..." Nazi turned around and saw Commie sitting at the little bar thing (not sure what they're called), who gave him a little wave.


End file.
